


Birthday Softness

by JessieCade



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Saw I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieCade/pseuds/JessieCade
Summary: It's Adam's birthday in a few days and he's still stuck in that damn bathroom. Lucky for him, Lawrence actually cares about him and they spent a quiet, loving night in the most unconventional of places. They don't care, though; Adam's happy just being with him.





	Birthday Softness

HE KNEW IT COULDN’T GET ANY WORSE. 

He spent all day and night in a shit-covered and blood-stained bathroom all on his own. Meaning his thoughts were the only other occupant besides him: the ever-so-slowly rotting corpse before him. He was fortunate enough to have the body moved across the room by his knight in not-so-shiny armor, but sometimes when the stench was so overbearing, he’d puke what was in his stomach, if anything.

That was another thing. His hero would bring him food every night (or rather, almost every night) along with water just to make sure he was still alive. Not to endure anymore torture, but because, for some reason, he cared. He also just wanted to make sure he kept his promise that yes, he would be okay, and that he would come back.

He came back as often as he could and when he did, Adam would feel a euphoric sense of relief because he knew that at least for that moment, he wasn’t alone and that someone thought he mattered.

It made him fall in love with him. 

“Lawrence, thank god!” Adam sighed, his anxieties being lifted as the bathroom door opened and shed in some light before it was shut and darkness filled the room again. He heard Lawrence chuckle as he neared and he felt his heart flutter at the sound and sight of him. Due to being in the darkness for so long, his eyes had to adjust, and being able to see that soft, blond hair and steely blue eyes brought a bit of life to the younger. “I was starting to get bored.”

“You were just _starting to get bored?”_ Lawrence remarked, cocking a brow. Adam shrugged and watched as the doctor set down his jacket on the tile to sit down on. He almost scoffed, but it was understandable. He actually had the luxury to not have to sit on that floor, and if he had it then he’d take it, too.

“Bring me anything?” Adam asked, licking his dry lips. Lawrence nodded and slid to him a glass of water and a sandwich in a plastic sack. 

“Peanut butter, just how you like it.”

Adam simply nodded as he drank half of his glass. After consuming that, he hadn’t realized how much he was hungry until then, and just how much his blood sugar had gone down. Being a doctor, Lawrence was aware of this and would often bring something sugary for him. Adam was more than thankful, but of course he hadn’t expressed this. 

“How many days has it been since you’ve been back? You know, since I don’t have a calendar.”

“Are you implying that I bring you one?” Lawrence asked, almost laughing at the idea. Adam shrugged once more and bit into his sandwich.

“If that’s what you want to do, no one can stop you, man.”

Lawrence grinned and rolled his eyes, allowing himself to lean back against the outer wall of the bathtub. “A few. John’s been having me help him with a special case.”

“So now you’re a murder, too?” Adam questioned, frowning. 

“I’m not a murder,” Lawrence said, his voice slightly unnerving, “and neither is he. He helps. And besides, I’m only helping him so I can help you, you know this.”

“Whatever,” Adam sighed, this time with a heaviness. He decided to change the topic. “What’s today’s date?”

“October the twentieth, why?”

Adam, upon hearing this, could only smile bitterly. He rubbed his eyes and exhaled slowly, feeling his heart sink a bit. “It’s my birthday in a few days. Man, what a good way to spend it,” he said sarcastically, dropping what was left of his sandwich onto the plastic it came from. He would have dropped it onto the floor absentmindedly, but he reminded himself quickly that he would have regretted not finishing it.

A sense of sadness came to Lawrence hearing this. Adam had been stuck in his prison for just a little over two months and though he wasn’t aware of when his birthday (or any other event) would be, he had planned to get him out sooner than this.. At least, sooner than now.

“It’s fine,” Adam continued, pulling Lawrence out of his thoughts, “I’d always spent it alone, anyways, and at least the bad part is over… Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Lawrence responded quickly, feeling his heart stop at the question, “John nor Amanda will be bothering with you anymore. They don’t even think you’re still alive.”

He could easily sense the slight anxiousness in Adam’s question and felt better when he could put that at ease. After gaining more than a sense of trust from Adam, he’d been told that he frequently got nightmares about what had happened to the both of them. More often than not, Adam would be lying down with his head in Lawrence’s lap so he could comfort him. It was actually very therapeutic for the both of them. A few times, Lawrence had even removed his prosthetic to let Adam see that he was just fine without his severed foot, which put Adam at great ease.

“How long are you staying this time?” Adam pondered aloud, resisting the urge to lean his head on Lawrence's shoulder. He really, honestly, wanted him to stay. To not leave him alone for hours or days on end. He couldn’t tell if it was because he actually longed for company or because he longed for Lawrence. Either way, he was sick of being alone for once.

“I told Alison I would be home for dinner, so not very long I’m afraid,” Lawrence said regrettably, coughing a little. He, truthfully, didn’t want to leave. Of course he would love to see his daughter, but the worry and pity he felt for Adam had a strong hold on him. Still, being a father came first, at least for that night.

“Sure, tell the little rugrat I said hi,” Adam mumbled sarcastically, though he knew Lawrence couldn’t and wouldn’t do that. Diana had no idea who he was and Alison only had a vague idea. The two never spoke about what happened.

“Will you be alright here?” Lawrence asked, his voice a bit soft and sad. Adam threw his hands up and shrugged, coarse feelings of jealousy and hurt in him.

“Aren’t I always?”

It had been a few days since he had seen Lawrence, and he regretted their last conversation.

Once Lawrence had left the bathroom and he was alone again, his mind played back every single word they both said and guilt rested and built on the pit of his stomach every time he heard the sarcasm in his own voice. He knew he had no right to be that way towards the one person that actually cared about his existence and well-being, but he was Adam and he couldn’t help the sewage that came from his mouth.

He really had no idea how long it had been since he had seen the doctor due to his loss of a sense of time, but he only figured it had been a few days. At least, it’s been a while.

When the bathroom door opened again and he said his long-awaited silhouette, his heart skipped a beat so hard it hurt. That reminded him of the point Lawrence made of being ‘vitamin D deficient’, but he didn’t care, at least not then.

He was suddenly struck as odd, though, to see Lawrence lighting something with a lighter. Once the bathroom door was shut, he could still see his face come nearer and nearer until he was sitting down closer than usual. The light had moved to the floor, and Adam realized that the fire was on a candle.

And the candle was on a small cupcake.

His heart melted and emotion struck him, causing a lump in his throat.

“Lawrence-” he choked out, forcing himself to turn away and cough before he could continue, “what the fuck is this?”

“It’s your birthday,” Lawrence responded, his face vaguely illuminated to show a gentle smile, “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you, I needed to help-”

He was cut off by Adam, suddenly, jumping at him and hugging him tightly. He paused, his mouth slightly agape from not expecting such a reaction, but he hugged him back, happiness filling his heart.

“I don’t give a shit,” Adam mumbled, burying his face in Lawrence’s shoulder. That was mostly to hide the fact that his vision was being blurred by tears. After another few seconds, he was releasing Lawrence from his vice-like grip and taking a deep breath. “Fuck,” he groaned, a bit of a blush spreading on his cheeks, “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright,” Lawrence assured, ignoring the fact that he had turned a bit rosy as well, “it’s a natural reaction.”

“Don’t get all therapist on me,” Adam chuckled, trying not to grin as big as he wanted too. Lawrence shook his head and looked down and away, trying to rub the heat from his face.

“Blow out your candle and eat, you’re shaking so hard I think you might pass out.”

“I’m way ahead of you on that one,” Adam snickered, putting out the light and licking the icing off of the top. He had been doing that since he was a kid; the icing was his favorite part. “You know,” he started, “when I was a kid, my mom would get me cupcakes every year. They’ve always been my favorite.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lawrence hummed, leaning back against the tub like he usually did. It felt good to him to hear Adam eating something, and even better to know that he had made him happier than he had ever seen him. He was sure he could be happier if the setting was different, but still, his heart melted at the sight of his smile. 

Once finishing the small treat (which was gone faster than he would have liked), Adam sighed with content and lied down, resting his head on Lawrence’s lap like he tended to do now and then. As he did, Lawrence gently rested his hand in his hair and twisted his fingers around the brunette locks.

“How long do you got, doc?” He questioned, holding his breath for the answer. Lawrence smiled a bit wider as he did.

“A few hours,” he responded happily, “Alison took Diana to see her grandparents- I said I had to work late. I couldn’t get you an actual gift, but-”

“No,” Adam cut him off, feeling his heart jump again, “this… this is the perfect gift.”

Hearing this did something to Lawrence’s cold, doctor heart as well. He supposed he loved Alison as well, but what he felt for Adam in that moment was different; fresh, child-like, and a bit passionate. Screw John, screw Amanda, and screw the bathroom- this moment was perfect.

"How old are you turning today?"

"Twenty-six," Adam admitted, sighing and shutting his eyes lightly, "but hey, I guess it's not so bad. I mean, I'd rather be literally anywhere fuckin' else but..." he trailed off a moment, not sure if he wanted to finish his statement, but he continued anyways, "hey, you're here and you’ll be here a while, so it's not that bad."

Lawrence thought about this and agreed. For a second, he imagined them both in his home, just the two of them, sitting on the couch with Adam against his side and his arm around him. But he knew, though, that they were both content with where they were at that moment.

"You know, I'm over a decade older than you are, and you deserve better than this. You know I'm trying."

"That's all I could ask for, Lawrence," Adam responded, opening his eyes again and still seeing pitch-black nothingness. With the fire from the candle out, his eyes still needed to adjust back to the darkness they were used too. So, instead of waiting, he picked up his hand and rested it on Lawrence’s face, just wanted to feel him, really, for the first time. The warmth of the elder’s face felt good against his freezing hand, and his heart stopped when, suddenly, he felt Lawrence’s warm hand against his own face.

“I’ll get you out of here,” Lawrence promised like he had done so many times before. Adam nodded, a sign that he believed him, and slowly he brought his hand back down to put on top of Lawrence’s, just to hold it closer to his own face.

“When you do,” Adam said quietly and softly, shutting his eyes again, “just don’t leave me.”


End file.
